


Self Indulgence

by YellowSniper64



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), But Cheritz is mean, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I miss the twins, I'm genuinely upset they didn't show a proposal, Major Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Spoilers, They all deserve happy endings, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger), V's route spoilers, and i need more choi twin content, last warning before i continue with the tags, the Vumin Friendship should be cherished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: The title's only like that because that's what it is to me. I finished V's route and after ending and now I need to cope so... MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THAT!!Absolutely fluffy though since apparently this fandom only knows how to make people sad, just like the writers- I'm talking to you, people who make 'Self-Aware 707' Fanart, and literally anything about the reset button :)This is just expanding on events that happened, I'm not giving specifics in this summary in case you're reading this without knowing despite the spoiler warning
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I will be typing out the entire dialogue for when MC and V reunited, just in case you forgot, y'know? and it's utterly adorable and I may have cried, but who's to say?  
> I didn't proofread this at all ahah

MC missed her beloved V dearly, but she always had the letters from him to reflect back on, and look forward to. His words warmed her heart, though she longed to hear his voice in person once more. 

The RFA had managed to have another party, after two years of trying to recover from what Rika had done. Rika herself was not present but she managed to be doing better, despite what anyone else seemed to say about her in the past. MC was as quiet as usual as she observed the scene that took place when she entered the hall for the party. She'd just talked to her co-workers through the Messenger not all too long ago but it had been too long since she'd gotten the chance to see them in person. 

Keeping up with the Messenger, MC had learned of Jumin's problems with alcohol recently. She'd also seen that Saeyoung wasn't doing so well, but she couldn't blame either of them. She wasn't happy about it, but... She could only imagine how hard these times were for both of them. But Saeyoung was smiling, and Jumin seemed as sober as he said he was going to be. She simply stood to the side and watched as Zen and Jumin bickered before each other member was pulled away in some direction or another, faced with responsibilities they had to manage. She was left alone, wandering mindlessly to a more secluded part of the room, to look around at the guests she knew came from far and wide. 

The surrounding voices were distant to MC, as she didn't make any attempts to listen in on any conversations; they were none of her business, as long as the guests seemed happy with the party and how it was prepared. However, there was a voice that pulled her out of her thoughts, grounding her in reality. 

"I've been waiting for this moment," was all it said. 

Such a kind voice, so smooth and soft, could only belong to one person. Despite the years apart, she could still place that voice anywhere. "Me too," She replied as she turned to face the man who addressed her. 

Mint-colored eyes gazed upon MC fondly, bright and full of life. Similarly-colored hair was just barely brushed away from obscuring his sight, and a kind smile adorned his lips. "Congratulations, MC."

"V?" MC was left breathless as she shamelessly gaped, a warm buzzing of excitement through her veins. Hearing him, and seeing him truly there were two different experiences.

"It's 'Jihyun Kim' now," V- well, Jihyun corrected, his smile never faltering. "Long time no see. You look surprised, puzzled... I actually missed that look, too. Did I keep you waiting too long?"

MC felt a burning in her eyes and by the way her vision blurred, she knew that tears threatened to spill now. The man she loved had returned to her, just as he had promised. "I missed you," was all she managed to say. 

"You couldn't have missed me more than I missed you. There's not a single day I spent without missing you, MC. I missed you... so much... so fathomlessly. You can't imagine."

But she could. MC could imagine, as she had missed Jihyun the same, despite him declaring otherwise.

"I've booked and canceled tons of tickets to see you. Now I even have a scrapbook of tickets I canceled... But you know what? I think it's worth the wait. Have I ever told you that my hobby happens to be putting together white blank puzzles? I've been putting them together for the past 2 years. And I've been drawing and painting them... I deliberated what I should draw, what colors I should use... It took hours for me to just think. Though it took long, I can guarantee that those puzzles now hold my sincerity. Don't you want to know what became of my blank puzzles?"

Jihyun took a step forward, as MC hadn't before. She had wanted to hold him, hug him, but she was frozen in shock, taking in every word he spoke with such care. She let him take her hands in his own, their eye contact only broken for split seconds at a time when either of them blinked.

"Yes, I do," MC murmered out in response. She felt as though she could have been dreaming, as the rest of the world was erased away. It was just them; it felt like it could be just them forever. 

"Then why not go see them together?" Jihyun beamed. MC wouldn't have it any other way. "I've been lost for years," he continued, "but now I filled them up with a variety of fun colors. Now I finally discovered an array of colors to paint my blank puzzles. and if you like the puzzles I colored... there's something I'd like to offer you. Do you still remember... what I said in the past?"

MC nodded, as it was something she'd thought over for a long time, both in moments with and without Jihyun. He continued on to repeat his words anyway.

"I said that I want to love again, though I'm not sure if I can.. That I'd like to love again once a chance arises. I'd like to love now, so... I'd like to draw paintings more beautiful than the pictures of the sun... with you. I want you. I want to choose you. The paintings we draw will flourish with the colors of our own. I'll give you my word every time we hold the brush... that we'll draw together what you truly want, MC. I give you my word that I'll paint only the real you... I, too, will fill our artworks with a man called Jihyun Kim. We might run into a fight even at the outline part. We'll discover something in each other we weren't aware of. Regardless... I'd like to make my choice. I'd like to choose a future we'll paint together." 

Any response MC could've had was caught in her throat as she tried desperately to blink back tears. Even if she did have anything to say, she'd feel as though she couldn't bring herself to interrupt Jihyun. His words went directly to her heart, striking it as cupid's arrow might. 

"Please be yourself with me... not my canvas. Please keep your darkness, light, everything with you... I want to love you. I will love you. I love you, MC, just as I love myself."

MC felt both love and pride for the other at that moment. He loved her... and himself. She had only gotten glimpses from the letters of what he had been doing while away but the rest, what she didn't know... she was thankful for. Because Jihyun was able to love himself, and the joy she saw in him was genuine. 

~~this is where the screen cuts to black and I'm upset~~

"I love you too. Yes, of course, I do. We will paint a lovely future together... won't we?" MC murmured in a soft voice, reserved only for her lover. She felt as though she were allowed to call Jihyun that now; her lover. 

"Of course we will," Jihyun responded in an equally soft voice. He gave the other's hands a gentle squeeze before letting go in favor of pulling MC into a hug. An arm wrapped around her middle while the other hand rested at the back of her head, pulling her in to rest against him. He let out a contented hum, followed by a kiss to the top of her head. 

MC wrapped her arms back around Jihyun's waist, embracing him as she had done years prior. It was a warm, comforting feeling she'd be able to get used to now. She would've asked for a kiss as well if she wasn't worried about getting too lost in the moment. "Thank you for coming back," was all she could muster, her voice muffled as her head was ducked down. 

"I always said I would... I am thankful for the chance to love you now, I know the time is long delayed. Your patience and faith in me... it is undeniably sincerely, and I'd like to believe now that I deserve your love as I deserve to love myself."

"I accept your love and I shall love you too, as long as you let me." MC beamed up at Jihyun, her face flushed a warm pink. "I'd love to see these puzzles of yours."

Jihyun opened his mouth to respond, only to pause. He nodded after a moment, looking off to the side. "You shall, but... before we go, I'd like to show something I prepared as a surprise for the RFA."

MC shivered as the other pulled away, already missing his natural warmth. He guided her through the crowds, hand in hand, to where Jaehee had been awaited them with a kind smile. With a nod from the photographer, Jaehee raised a microphone she had been holding behind her back. Tapping on it briefly, she gained the attention of the guests, letting the room fall silent before speaking. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement! Do you remember V, the photographer? He has visited in secret!" 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some c h o i content because I adore the twins and they deserve happiness :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've accidentally typed MC as my own name before, as I'm reading the script from the game directly (the number of times I had to restart the whole Forgive ending because the app shut down- I'm u p s e t-)   
> But uh, please let me know if I do it again! I'd rather not keep my name posted on the internet, especially not in something such as fanfic-

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement! Do you remember V, the photographer? He has visited in secret!" Jaehee announced before passing off the microphone to Jihyun. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of gift he has brought from Alaska," Jumin huffed. His expression was unreadable but it was clear that he didn't think anything from Alaska could be worth the loss of a friend for two years. 

"Hey, you're gonna break your glass if you hold it like that," Zen hissed at the CEO-in-line, noticing how he'd stiffened. The glass had stayed intact as Jumin forced himself to ease up his tension, but he showed no signs of clear happiness at the return of his friend. It was evident that some private words would be shared among them later. 

"V...?" Came a separate voice, this one belonging to Saeyoung, astonished to see the photographer really here. 

Jihyun paid no mind to the member's reactions as he spoke into the newly obtained microphone, perhaps in a way that would remind anyone of a well-rehearsed speech. "Much appreciated, Jaehee. It's a pleasure to be here, ladies and gentlemen. I've been away for so long. If I remember correctly, some of you have come from far away. My deepest gratitude for joining us and supporting us."

"Where have you been all this time?!" Yoosung called out, though his question went unanswered for the time being. 

Jihyun only chuckled. "I have so much to share with the rest of the RFA. And based on the countenance my friend Jumin is wearing, it appears I'd need two full days and nights to share everything." He flashed his friend a smile and, against his will and stubbornness to stay upset, Jumin managed a hint of a smile in return before the artist continued. "So many things have changed over the past 2 years. Now Saeyoung is free to live in the outside world, and I have heard Rika is very healthy and happy."

He gave MC's hand a gentle squeeze once more, turning his gaze to her. She met his eyes and offered a reassuring smile, trusting that whatever he had to share would be worth the wait. She trusted his judgment. 

"I believe it is all thanks to the faith of the members of RFA. I'd like to thank MC in particular for her hard work."

Jihyun stole a quick kiss from MC, their lips barely connecting for a moment before turning back to the situation at hand as if he didn't leave MC in such a flustered state. 

"I have news many of you wouldn't have expected- I'd like to introduce a new member of the RFA. I should have discussed it beforehand with the rest, but time was not so gracious with me."

"A new member?" Jumin let confusion pass over his face before it returned to that of an expressionless robot. It was too public to show anything too genuine. "But he did not discuss anything with us..."

"I think my skin is crawling right now..." Yoosung mumbled, hugging himself as he looked to the man he formerly hated, now feeling unsure once more. 

Again, their reactions and comments left Jihyun unfazed as he called out to the crowds, "Please give a round of applause for our newest member!"

As instructed, people clapped and put on polite smiles, looking around for where this new member may approach from. It happened to be a doorway, not too far behind where MC and Jihyun stood, that opened into the hallway leading in from the back entrance. Upon watching the eyes of the crowd, MC whirled around to see the supposed stranger.

"Huh? His face..."  
"Could that be?"  
"Oh my..."

There were murmurs among the crowd but one voice called out, unafraid to put a name to the new face. 

"Saeran!" 

Jihyun lightly tugged MC out of the way, to let Saeyoung run to his brother. There were hushed whispers among the guests, but the main focus was on the twins, the blood relation undeniable. 

Saeran let out a sound of surprise, suddenly embraced by the man he never thought he'd see again. He couldn't find words, but instinct took over as he wrapped his arms back around Saeyoung, holding his brother close as if he may lose him again otherwise. 

"You're Saeran, aren't you? It must be you!" The eldest of the twins exclaimed. "You're alive-! Thank you so much for being alive."

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Jihyun filled the silence that Saeran left hanging. He felt a sort of pride upon seeing them together, the type a father might feel towards his sons.

"It must be you!" Saeyoung's voice was failing him, wavering as emotions overwhelmed him, almost suffocating him. "Say something, Saeran... Saeran. It feels like you'd go away if I don't hold you... Don't go away! Don't you ever leave me now!" He swallowed harshly, hoping to be able to choke back tears, similar to the ones he didn't yet see falling on his brother's cheeks. "Thank you, V, you have my gratitude for eternity. You saved my brother, didn't you?" His grip tightened on the pink jacket Saeran wore, not bothered to worry about any wrinkles they may cause. 

"I'm sorry I hurt him in the first place," Jihyun answered sincerely, regret lacing his words. That went unnoticed, as the younger twin was able to find his voice now. 

"You remember me..? Even though my face is like... what it's like now.."

"What are you talking about? Of course I remember my own brother!" Saeyoung let out a huff of laughter, simply overjoyed. "Let's never part again. Now let's stay together, safe and sound-!"

"Saeyoung..." Saeran uttered, the name sounding so familiar coming from his lips. "It _is_ you-!"

MC leaned against Jihyun, watching the scene unfold with a smile. She'd considered Saeyoung a friend for a long time now, it was nice to see him able to find true joy after being left in the dark so long about his brother's status. She'd never gotten the chance to meet Saeran, this version of him anyway... but if he was worth the trouble of disappearing two years for, then she certainly looked forward to getting the chance to know him. 

~~this is gonna be so OOC but Cheritz made their reunion way too short, so enjoy this extra stuff :)~~

"Of course it's me!" Childish giggles bubbled from Saeyoung's deep inside chest as if he was taken back to the age he last parted from his brother. "So you won't go, right-? I don't want to lose you again-"

"I won't go." Saeran sniffled, reluctant to unwrap his arms from Saeyoung. He did so anyway in favor of wiping at his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his jacket, smiling nervously as he realized there were many eyes on him. His eyes still shimmered with unfallen tears as he looked around at the strangers, who finally averted their gaze in order to give some real privacy. Blue eyes darted back to Saeyoung, watching him wipe away his own tears hed been unsuccessful in holding back. 

Saeyoung was beaming, and there was some offhanded comment from one of the members that now approached (Yoosung, though he'd deny it later) about how he looked like he might explode into confetti and HBC. He draped an arm over Saeran's shoulders and could feel him relax once again, despite unfamiliar faces growing nearer. The twins still had their own hushed conversation like nothing else in the world mattered. 

"So... you really think I'm a better hacker than you?"

Saeyoung scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. "Shuddup, no need to rub it in." 

Saeran looked rather proud of himself as he stuck his tongue out at his brother, earning him a jab in the side. "Meanie-"

"Only when I need to be." Saeyoung chuckled, looking up to meet the eyes of the other RFA members... his other family. "You won't get scared off by talking to people, will you?" 

"It's.. I'm okay. I remember the one with V, though." Saeran pointed to MC, who waved with a kind smile. She'd let the others have their introductions first, as she was now entertained by the fact Jumin was trying to drag Jihyun away by the collar of his shirt, scowling. Jihyun stumbled back, pouting and whining at his friend and calling out to his partner for help, but MC had let go of his hand with a giggle. It was best that conversation wasn't delayed, she thought. 

Yoosung looked like an excited puppy upon seeing Saeran up close, finding the idea that Saeyoung had such an identical twin _really cool_. Jaehee kindly welcomed the new member to the RFA, introducing herself and offering out her hand to him. He was hesitant to take it in his own to shake, giving a glance up to Saeyoung, as if asking permission. No one else might've known why he would do such a thing, but the other twin seemed to understand and gave a nod. He trusted the RFA entirely; a lot had changed over the past two years. Transparency has been a nice additive. 

Zen also introduced himself kindly, offering out a hand, which Saeran accepted a little less hesitantly this time to shake. The childhood friends had not returned, and muffled sounds of their conversation were heard from out in the hallway only briefly [for example, the way Jumin yelped after Jihyun hit him over the back of the head for "Alcohol? Really?"]. But it was MC's turn to step up and greet Saeran. Saeyoung practically whined as his brother stepped away, but watched as he pulled the female into a hug, something he hadn't been comfortable enough for with the others.

"I'm so sorry," Saeran muttered. "I... what I was like-"

"It's okay. I forgive you," MC reassured the other, wrapping her arms back round him. She could understand why Jihyun had felt such care for him. "It's nice to meet you properly... Saeran."

"You too, MC." 

And of course, ever the obnoxious brother, there was an audible "Awww~" from Saeyoung.


	3. III {edited}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V u m i n :0  
> this is gonna be so out of character as well because I have a tendency to write any friendship like my own :,) so hello best friend who I made read this, if this seems familiar to you at all, there's probably a reason why  
> [edited as I stall writing the next chapter]  
> nothing major changed, just minor errors yk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Jihyun has always been taller than Jumin in my mind. He isn't in canon though?? It upsets me but I'll stick with it :(  
> 

Jihyun huffed, fixing the collar of his shirt when Jumin finally let go. He'd been dragged out into the exact hallway that Saeran had left shortly before. He gave a brief glance to the doorway, now obscured by a door closed over. 

"Jumin..." Jihyun let out a sigh. "Leaving was necessary-"

"Without a word? To me?" The other male scoffed, beginning to pace over the marble floor. "Not before, not during, and not even a word in advance of showing up here?"

Jihyun had come to expect quite the reaction from his friend, and he couldn't blame him, though he wished he simply understood. "It was in order to keep Saeran safe. I wasn't sure what I could say that wouldn't have you searching for me even more."

As much as Jumin wanted to be upset- he had been for the past two years, he hadn't expected it to just 'poof' away, but then again... he had expected Jihyun to have just disappeared for more...selfish reasons, but he'd done something far greater than he would've guessed and another person had been welcomed into their pseudo-family; the RFA. 

"Who's to say I didn't already have all my resources out looking for you?" Jumin let out a slow breath, pausing in place and looking to the other expectantly. It was barely noticeable how his shoulders drooped ever so slightly as some of the tension left him. "And I hope you know I have no intentions on letting you leave again, the RFA is in desperate need of a proper leader."

"You would've found me if you did." Jihyun let out a huff of laughter. "But I had come to believe that perhaps you did trust me enough to take care of myself, that I was aware of my actions. I was aware, though I have no intention of leaving again. You have my word, Jumin. And I'm sure you made a fine leader." 

Jumin gave a curt nod and averted his gaze. He avoided the topic of his leadership skills, which had been only slightly deterred but his indulgence in alcohol as of late. "MC has been waiting for you far too long, you got lucky with that girl and her patience." 

"I will never be unaware of the luck that led me to have her, I know what such a long time away could have cost me... and I understand I've kept you waiting as well, for many answers, but I hope the presence of Saeran is enough of an answer for the moment. This shouldn't be the day I give troubling details, the other members seem happy now. I'd hope you would be too."

Jumin nodded once more before his pacing started again, the soles of his shoes clicking against the marble flooring. "Many more answers will be necessary but it is reassuring to know that Saeyoung's brother was in good hands all this time. Considering his situation, I understand your determination to protect him under such... drawn-out circumstances."

A moment of silence passed between the two as Jihyun's eyes followed Jumin's movements. They'd only briefly saw each other after the photographer's eye surgery two years prior, so it had been even longer since he'd seen his friend... _properly_. He was quite thankful for everything Jumin had done for him though, and he'd made sure to at least make that clear before he was off, even if, as mentioned, he hadn't said goodbye. 

"How has the RFA been? MC was never able to send any letters in return, so I haven't heard much past what the news provided."

Jumin ran his fingers through his hair, only succeeding in causing hair to fall more in front of his eyes. "Assistant Kang has been working as hard as ever, she's been quite helpful, though I'm sure that doesn't surprise you. Saeyoung has been quite... gloomy, you might say. But he's a strong, respectable man, despite his... humor. Yoosung has found an interest in psychology and has stepped back only a fraction from his nonsensical games. Zen hasn’t changed a bit.” He scoffed, before shaking his head. “MC has been as involved as she can be in planning this party and helping it become a reality. She asked about you constantly, about any updates we may have… and she tried to care for me in your place with my recent…”

Jumin trailed off, grimacing a bit. Jihyun stepped forward with a raised brow, further prompting an answer from him. 

“My.. rise in interest for drinking wines,” the CEO-in-line sounded out carefully, putting his issue in the kindest terms he could. 

That apparently still warranted him getting hit over the back of the head. It caught him off guard, eliciting a sound of surprise from him. 

Jihyun’s gaze was piercing, asking ‘really?’ before he was able to voice it. 

“Jumin-“

“I am aware of how such a thing could be… problematic, but I’ve been as diligent with my job as I need to be-“

“‘Problematic?’ Jumin, your health-“

“I shall be fine. Thank you for your concern.”

Jihyun sighed, dropping the subject despite his stubbornness. It wouldn’t be the last Jumin heard of it, though, and he’d make sure to keep an eye on the other for at least the rest of the evening. 

“Shall we get back to the children before they get out of hand? I worry Saeran may feel overwhelmed by the attention, and there are still guests to attend to, aren't there?”

Jumin nodded and offered out his hand out to Jihyun. “I believe that would be best. Welcome back.”

Jihyun found the gesture far too formal and only tugged his friend in by said hand to embrace him. It was a rather hug-filled day, but no one seemed to be complaining. “It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be starting a fic for Ray's after ending now too cuz,,, depression. 
> 
> I don't need sleep, I need answers- 
> 
> I'll update soon, I just need motivation :,)


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll update the summary if i remember to after writing the chapter. Idk what I'm doing in this one yet. 
> 
> update w/ a chapter summary that I'm too lazy to make sound decent; Jihyun gets encouragement and support from Jumin about proposing to MC :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this fucking long to realize Saeran had burn scars from the explosion, I'm such a dumbass but whatever- he's adorable either way-  
> Yes I was motivated to write this chapter just to call myself out for my stupidity lmao

Jihyun and Jumin were about to join the others once more when the shorter male paused. Jumin stopped as well and turned to face his friend with a brow raised in question. Jihyun smiled sheepishly at the look.

"I, uh, did happen to invest in something while I was away for more... selfish reasons. As my best friend, it's only natural that I would go to you about how... nervous I am." 

Jumin was thoroughly confused, leaving the other in silence as his cue to continue. He crossed his arms and looked to him expectantly. 

Jihyun was uncharacteristically fidgety as he reached into his back pocket, only to pull out a small velvet box. "You were... right, about the fact I've made MC wait too long. I'd like to think I know what I'm doing this time, and I don't want her to slip away, or be scooped up by another man. I've finally made myself the man I wanted to be, for her. I know this isn't quite your forte, but you'd be most honest with me." He paused, his voice suddenly hushed. "Is... is this the right thing to do?" He gently opened the box to admire the gold band, adorned with a diamond that shimmered even in the darkness of the hallway. 

Jumin was more than 'caught off guard' by what he realized was an engagement ring. Not that he would think about it too much, but it was... heartwarming in a way, having his friend turn to him for such a thing, despite knowing that he was more inexperienced in the field of love than Jihyun was. But Jumin did know Jihyun and he'd like to believe he'd gotten to know MC well enough to know that they were tied together by the strings of fate. _Five minutes together and you're already starting to sound like Jihyun,_ he internally cursed at his thoughts. 

"I find it hard to believe that MC would be 'scooped up' by anyone else, with the way she looks at you." Jumin commented, doing air quotes as he let a smile play across his lips. "You two have quite the bond, and while a ring is simply a piece of jewelry, it is a token of your love and you do have a way with words." He couldn't stop his own lighthearted chuckle before continuing. "Do not create expectations based on... past experiences, that is my advice to you. I cannot make the choice for you, and it is MC who must answer in the end, but I shall be giving you my encouragement... as your best friend." 

Jihyun let out a slow breath, closing the box again and slipping it into his back pocket once more. He easily hid the outline of it with the tail of his jacket. "Thank you, Jumin, your words are much appreciated. You shall be hearing soon enough whether I was able to go through with it, though I fully intend to. And I shall give you my word that I'll provide answers to all questions regarding my disappearance and the secrets years before... but let us enjoy this night, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer as he went to swing the door open and step through.

Jumin nodded wordlessly before following suit. The sounds of chatter considerably increased without a door in the way, so that it made him grimace for a moment before searching out the 'children' of the RFA in the crowds. The members were spread out, surprisingly enough, though it shocked no-one that the twins were inseparable... at the desserts table. Zen was answering some questions on his acting, smiling obnoxiously wide for fangirls among the guests. Jaehee was discussing business with some official-looking men, while Yoosung seemed to pop up here and there as he darted around the room, looking for something to do. 

MC stood off to the metaphorical sidelines, observing the guests to make sure there'd be no issues she'd have to attend to. Jihyun gave a nod to his friend before making his way over to her now, taking her hands in his own and peppering her face with kisses until she was too flustered too complain. "I love you, MC," He reminded her in case she forgot in their time apart. 

"I love you too," was her obvious response with a shy giggle. This fuzzy warm feeling in her heart was something she could get used to; she hoped get the chance to 'get used to it', though she was sure it was a feeling she'd never outgrow or get tired of.

Jihyun felt a childish giddiness, which he only expressed with a smile. He'd made his decision long before, with the first plane tickets he books, that he wanted to call MC his forever. Though it wasn't until he finally saw her that he knew he'd feel safe loving her now, he could be a bit selfish for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao chapter titles are roman numerals. 5 is V. How fitting, that's next-  
> anyway two things-  
> 1- sorry this is short or smth, it's 4am rn and I gotta make sure i have at least 3 hrs of sleep yk  
> 2- i'mma post the first chapter of ray's after ending (what i wish it was, anyway) tomorrow/today but i gotta sleep first- or maybe I decided to finish it before going to bed, I guess there's only one way to find out cuz idk yet~  
> aNyWaY :D
> 
> Comments mean a lot to me so I'd appreciate it if you left one <3


End file.
